Mobile applications or “apps” are computer programs designed to run on computers such as smartphones, tablets, or other mobile computing devices. As these mobile computing devices have significantly improved their storage, processing speed and power, and battery life over the past decade, they are increasingly able to execute more powerful applications that utilize a wider set of features and tools.
Mobile apps are typically developed and compiled by an experienced computer programmer who makes the app available to potential users via an online marketplace or application distribution platform such as an app store. The app is typically categorized in the app store by purpose or other characteristic, and a user can search for and download the desired application. Many apps address problems across industries and are available across multiple platforms.
Most mobile operating systems, including popular systems such as Android and iOS, facilitate the development of mobile applications through a software development kit (“SDK”). The SDK usually comprises a set of rules and information for a programmer interested in developing a mobile application for that particular operating system. Some mobile operating systems will also include an emulator or simulator designed to allow the programmer to test the application before it is fully deployed.
Despite having an app development kit available, the development of mobile applications is time-consuming and can require extensive programming experience and knowledge. The app developer must build the app by statically including all of the required artifacts (source code, images, css, etc.) and uploading to the app store as an installable. However, this results in a “one-size-fits-all” approach in which an app has the same feature(s) for everyone that downloads the app, regardless of the need or preferences of the user. Consumers respond by downloading additional mobile apps to fit their needs or preferences, thereby leading to a crowded mobile device workspace and wasted resources.
Accordingly, there is a continued need in the art for the dynamic generation of mobile applications to fit the needs and preferences of the user for a variety of different contexts.